Study Time
by Kiddiluna
Summary: Rin has to get a good score on the next test or he will have to go through a whole another year being a esquire but there no need to fear Sugoro is here to help.
1. Chapter 1

**Study Time **

**Ch****apter 1**

Ryuji Suguro was a Straight A+ plus student he normally he was fine if that he was better than everyone by some standard but he could not help but to grow frustrated when he saw the blue haired Son of the devil get a five out of a fifty question quiz. 'He is such a loser' Suguro thought to himself as he watched Rin pull on his hair. Once the bell was rung they all filed out of the room. He heard Okumura-sensei hold his brother back and Rin that he need to find a tutor. Suddenly Ryuji found himself back in the room volunteer to help Rin out.

Rin turned around surprised in awe but his eyes twinkled as he was so glad to have someone as smart as Ryuji. Yukio smiled to Rin and said, "Great. You can start tonight because I got a mission. Go to our place just before I go on the mission. He tends to procrastinate and he needs help on all of the subjects especially Aria. Here are some extra worksheets I need him to do and here are the pages I would like you to focus on with him." Yukio handed Suguro papers with highlighted words and pages numbers as Suguro was kind of stuttering with a slight blush since he just wondered what he got himself into.

"Why are you helping me, Bon?" Rin asked as he looked over at Suguro who took ahold of the worksheets and placed them into his bag.

"You look like you needed it." Suguro answered as he walked out into the hall and headed towards the exit. "Well come on we have to get started soon."

They walked to Rin's apartment with Rin bombing Suguro with questions as the smart student just replied with mehs and grunts. They finally made it and started to set up in Rin's side of the room. They pull over a coffee desk and as Suguro starts to set up the table while Rin groans at all the work his YOUNGER brother put on the list.

"Booon I don't wanna I just wanna read this manga Yukiioo bought," Rin complained as he waved the paper in Suguro's face.

"Will you stop complaining? We didn't even start yet! "Suguro yells as he glares at Rin, snatching the paper from him and setting it down onto the table. "This is a simple incantation that every exorcist knows let's start off with how you can memorize this passage."

Rin shouts, "Yah!" punching his fist through the air as he is sitting with his legs crisscrossed. He stares intensely at the paper muttering the incantation a few times. Suguro waits patiently compiling some pencils, eraser pens, little hand pencil sharpeners and lots of lined paper for the study session. After that Suguro looks up and sees that Rin is still trying to mutter the phrase and says, "Okay you should remember it now. Let's take the paper away and let you say it out loud," as he slides the paper away from Rin.

"Okay umm…" Rin said as he began to say bits and pieces of the incantation.

Suguro frowned as Rin barely remembered one-quarter of incantation. "How about for each line for example it says 'Oh lord I summon thee to help those in need.' When you say this line what do you think of?"

Rin stares off into space as drool starts to form out of the corner of his mouth. Suguro shouts in awe at how dim witted he finds Rin to be.

"Oi, you can't be serious Rin," Suguro states as he looks quite distressed of how this study session will turn out to be.

"Sorry." Rin said as he wiped the drool from the corner of his mouth. "I learn more if I can experience it firsthand."

"Fine the incantation is a binding spell which you can use on Akuma and on exorcist so you can practice it on me so slowly read it and try to bind me to the floor." Suguro says.

Rin picks up the paper and as he starts to read it he sneezes all over the paper. Suguro is disgusted as Rin tries to wipe the snot off of it with his sleeve no less.

"ENOUGH," Suguro shouts as Rin turns to him startled and asks, "What's wrong!?"

"YOU'RE WIPING YOUR SLEEVE ON THAT SNOT COVERED SHEET," Suguro yells angrily as he points at him.

"I was just trying to read it more," Rin mutters quietly as he just crumples it up and tosses it into the bin. He looks up at Suguro as he grabs a tissue from the box besides him and asks, "Soooo Aria is done… What's next?!"

Suguro sighs and looks at the list as he tries to help Rin as much as he can.

"I think that is enough for the day." Suguro started as he began to gather up his things.

"No wait you cannot leave I have not learned anything yet." Rin said grabbing ahold of Bon's arm.

Bon looked down at Rin who was giving him a lost puppy dog look that caused him to blush. "Here. Just try to memorize this incantation for tomorrow study session." Bon said handing him a clean snot free sheet.

"But what if I can't?" Rin asked.

Bon sighed as he walked over and place a hair pin in Rin hair before grabbing a marker and started to write.  
>"I can do it." Onto Rin's forehead.<p>

"There. I am done." Bon said as Rin was staring at his lips before leaning forward and pressing his lips onto Bon's. Suguro was surprised as he felt Rin's soft pink lips touch his own.

Bon got too embarrassed and stood upright and bowed muttering quickly about how he had to get home to start his own study session and quickly ran out the door. Just as soon as he left Yukio came back and saw Rin sitting there attempting to do his homework by actually reading and writing down notes on the side. Yukio was stunned and dropped his books and thought he was seeing things so he left Rin uninterrupted as he went to go calm down at Shiemi's home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you like this fan fiction it is a collab written by me and my friend Jenny! I hope you likey. (updates shall vary do to fact it is exchanged through email.) Please Leave reviews!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Study Time**

**Chapter 2**

Suguro was walking to class with Shima and Konekomaru chatting about last night's homework. Suguro was nervous inside about Rin but didn't show it until Rin starts running to try to catch up to them shouting, "BOOOOOOON!"

Suguro mutters, "Crap," and tells his friends a quick apology as he speeds off to class with Rin chasing him excitedly.

Shima and Konekomaru were a bit confused but just shrugged it off. Bon always had some sort of issue with Rin so it is to be expected but it was a bit strange that he was running away instead of confronting him.

Bon "avoiding" Rin was happening all day so to speak. During the review of last night Aria recantation when Rin tried to ask Bon for a pencil, Bon broke all his back up pencils right then and said, "These pencils were crap anyway. Sorry.". Than during the lecture of how magic circles were created Rin tried to ask Bon for some notes but Bon just "accidently" scribbled half his page of notes to reply with, "My hand just slipped! Sorry, you can always ask Konekomaru." Finally during lunch when Rin sat down next to Bon, Bon purposefully spilled his hot soup onto his lap and screamed in pure agony, "I GOT TO GO GET ICE NOW," as he ran off to the nurse's office.

Rin pouted as he watched Bon run away for a moment before he chased after him heading to the nurses office.

When he arrived he saw Bon removing his pants. He quickly averted his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Bon blushed furiously and screamed at Rin to get the f**k out as he threw a chair in Rin's direction as he ran out. Bon sighed as he sat down on the stool placing the bag of ice on his area thinking what he was going to do about Rin.

The day continued on with Bon returning a short while after lunch was finished. Rin didn't look at Bon even once because he was just so embarrassed of almost seeing his crush's crotch. As class was finally dismissed for the day Okumura sensei grabbed Bon just before he left and asked, "Can you tutor my brother again? He seems to be working harder with your influence."  
>Before Bon could decline, Yukio started to hand him sheet after sheet of work he would like for them to do.<p>

Rin sighs as he laid in his bed skipping his exwire lesson for the day. What he did not expect was that Bon would appear at his door.

"Bon, what are you doing here," Rin asked.

He looks down blushing replying, "Okumura sensei wanted me to tutor you."

"Yukio? Ohh ummm come in," Rin replied, letting Sugoro into his room.

Bon started to set things up again on the table and waited for Rin to come sit down and start the tutoring session. It went on for some time smoother than last time but not that much smoother. It was going fine until Rin looked up at Bon and asked, "Hey were you avoiding me all day?"

Rin blushed. "You were the one avoid me first."

Bon sighed and stared at Rin's eyes. "I'm sorry okay."

Rin smiled as he pulled out his homework and sit down

Bon asks awkwardly as he turns to face Rin, "Did you memorize that stanza?

"Yeah a litlle bit." Rin said before repeating it.

Bon grinned finally at progress since Rin only had to look back at it during the last few lines.  
>"That's good Rin! Let's move on to this worksheet okay?"<p>

Rin smiled and nodded his head as he took the worksheet. "Hey Bon," Rin said catching his attention before leaning forward to kiss him.

Bon blushed furiously not moving with his hand on his legs, as he looked straight ahead at Rin, "Yes?"

Rin leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek, "Thank you though."

Bon blushes a deep shade of red as he replies nervously, "Fo- for what!?"

"Helping me even after everything that happened," Rin said.

Bon stares at the ground nervously as he blurts out, "Why did you kiss me!"

I heard that is how French people say thank you." Rin said smiling.*

Bon blushes and mutters, "Oh.." as he just continues on with his lessons with Rin.

Rin focused until his stomach began to growl. "You hungry?" Rin asked as Bon nodded his head.

"We can stop for now and get a something to eat." Bon said. Rin nodded his head before they went downstairs to the kitchen to make them something to eat.

Rin walked into the kitchen and Bon was about to come in but Rin popped his head out of the doors saying, "Sit at the table, I'll cook."  
>Bon was surprised and went to sit down. He wondered if this idiot could even cook right, so he asked, "What you making?"<p>

"How about some dango and some miso soup?" Rin asked as he began to take out the ingredients.

"Yeah that sounds fine." Bon told him before asking when his brother would be back.

Rin as he started to make the soup replied, "Well this one he said would be an all-nighter so you can sleep over if you want. I'm sure he wouldn't mind since tomorrow is a weekend."

Bon blushed at the thought of staying here by himself with Rin he could not handle himself around him as it was but now he was suggesting he could stay over.

Bon nervously looked down at the table contemplating this just as he was about to say no but then Rin busted out of the kitchen happily with the two bowls of dango and miso soup. He places them on the table and placed two pairs of chop sticks and spoons for them as he smiled with glee telling Bon to taste it.

Bon smiled as Rin began to stare at Bon as he lifted the food up to his mouth to begin to eat. "Why are you staring at me?" Bon asked before Rin blushed and looked away murmuring sorry before he began to eat.

Bon took a bite. "This is really good Rin."

Rin mood brighten. "Really he said excitedly?!"

"Yes really! You should work towards being a head chef," Bon exclaimed as he started to really chow down.

Rin smiled and started to go off into his own little imagination of being some 5 star chef of some super big restaurant. It was a cute fantasy and he made Bon a waiter but then he snapped out of it when Bon asked, "Aren't you gonna eat?"

"Yeah of course," Rin said as he began to eat the food. When they were done they went back into the room to resume to study.

"Let's get back to the worksheet." Bon said as he handed the worksheets to begin to work on it once again.

"Alright." Rin said as he started it but he soon began to get confused on the types of demons are weak against what type of exorcism. "Bon can you help me with this?"

"Sure," Bon replied as he leaned over the table, "Which problems?"

"Questions, six and eight." Rin said

Bon was hoping it was just questions four and nine since they were shorter and easier to read upside down, but maybe he can handle himself sitting right next to him.

"Alright just let me move over so we can work on it together alright," Bon replies. Rin smiled as he moved over slightly for Bon to get a good view of the worksheet.

Bon glanced over them and they were actually a bit difficult for once and he talked through it with Rin step by step.

Rin found it must easier to understand when Ryuji was explaining it to rather than Yukio who made things more complicated then they actually need to be.

Soon it started to get late as they finished up only a third of the list since Okumura sensei is so stern on his younger brother. Bon sighs and turns to Rin saying, "Good work today."

"Good work today," Rin replies with a smile as they start to clean up.

"That's right, um Rin," Bon started to ask.

"What is it," Rin replies.

"Where do I sleep," Bon asks pointing to the floor questionably.

"You're not sleeping on the floor you can sleep on my bed I will sleep on Yukio's." Rin told him.

Bon blushed at the idea of sleeping on Rin's bed.

"What if your brother comes back and gets mad you were in his bed," Bon asked quickly since he didn't want to get on the bad side of Okmura sensei.

"No, he would be madder if he found you in it, so it's fine; I used to sneak into Yukio's bed all the time." Rin said grinning as Bon nodded his head.

Bon slipped into Rin's bed and as the lights turned off and they both headed to sleep, Bon laid his head on the pillow and Rin's scent flooded his nose. It was so intoxicating to him that he couldn't help but grin a little.

Rin smiled as he watched Bon fall asleep before going asleep himself.

Bon started to have a dream about restoring the temple but then it started to turn into a nightmare as how he didn't defeat Satan and started to toss and turn sweating in his sleep.

Rin groaned as he heard Bon whimper. He slowly sat up yawning as he looked over at Bon and saw he was having a nightmare and went over and laid next to Bon snuggling close to provide some comfort.

Bon put his nose to Rin's hair instinctively to the scent and nuzzled into him and hugging him close

Rin smiled as he was being held and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:I hope you guys like this chapter I am sorry it has been a long time but we have finished the next chapter so just need to converted and it will be here soon. Please leave reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Yukio sighed before yanking his brother away from Bon startling them both awake. _'At least now Sheimi all mine,_' he thought.

"WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING!?"

Rin looked helplessly at his "older" brother with a sheepish smile shrugging his shoulders and Ryuji was just down right embarrassed and couldn't help but stutter and freak out a bit about all this.

"We were not doing anything," Ryuji said jumping up to his feet.

"Yeah Yukio don't get you panties in a twist." Rin said glaring at his brother for ruining the moment.

"Suguro, get dressed. Rin we need to talk." Yukio said

Rin started to shout at his older brother but before Ryuji could do anything, Yukio took out a key and dragged Rin away to anywhere in the academy.

Bon was shocked as he sat by his lonesome in boxers and a tank top. Then he decided he can't do anything by just sitting here like a log and went to pull on his actual clothes.

When they were alone Yukio turned to his brother.

"What are you thinking Rin? You can't be in a relationship with Suguro! We are on thin ice as it is." Yukio hissed.

"I'm not in a relationship with Bon! He had a nightmare and I crawled in next to him for comfort." Rin yelled glaring at Yukio hating that he was being treated like the younger brother when technically they were twins.

"What does it matter if he had a nightmare Rin!" Yukio shouted. "You have been distant Rin. You're my brother and my only family! You need to get your heads out of the clouds and focus."

"Why does it even matter if, say, I DO like Ryuji, Yukio!"

"It's because you could die Rin! You're on trial! They are still waiting for you to slip up and when you do they will kill you," Yukio told him as he glared at Rin. "You're putting everything at jeopardy Rin, can't you see that."

Rin was furious that Yukio didn't think he could handle himself. "Why can't you just believe in me for once brother?!"

"I do believe in you just not him!" Yukio yelled at Rin.

Rin was stunned since Ryuji was of course one of the top students in the class AND that his older brother let him tutor himself. Raising an eyebrow he asked his overprotective brother, "Then why did you let him tutor me?"

"I trust him to help you pass Rin." Yukio said. "Rin you're all I have. If they take you away from me, what will I do then? You know my reason for being an exorcist is to keep you safe."

"I know but, Yukio I'm not weak, and if you think I am, you know I am strong and I WILL keep getting stronger! And, there's nothing wrong with having a crush! YOU, of all people should know," Rin replied stomping his foot down still frustrated with his brother.

"This is not you about having a crush or even me! This is about you dying Rin. The mission I been on is for you not to get executed! They are going to kill you Rin." Yukio yelled as tears streamed down his eyes.

Rin took a stop back shaken, "What are you talking about Yukio? Why now?!"

"Rin they are almost done giving you chances! You can't be slipping up like this and not right now," Yukio says.

"How did I slip up exactly," Rin replied angrily.

"You're not follow directions during mission and you cause damage to everyone while on them Rin." Yukio tells him

Rin coughed and looked down at his feet in shame at realization of this. He shuffled awkwardly and looked up at his brother who was disappointed and worried for his brother's safety. "But what does having a little crush have to do with all this?!"

"Rin you have more than just a crush for Bon and if the order finds out they will try to use it against you." Yukio says

"Yukio! I do NOT have a thing for him," Rin shouts trying to defend himself as he blushes very hard.

"I do believe in you, just not him!" Yukio retorted.

"Just take me back to him right now," Rin shouts shoving his brother away.

"Will you just promise me you will be careful," Yukio pleaded.

Rin looked into Yukio's pleading eyes and nodded as he stated happily, "Of course. I always keep my promises!"

"Okay let's get back." Yukio says unlocking the door and they were back in their dorm.

Bon put the finishing touches of the organized desk and a list of what Rin should do next. He placed the note at the very end of the list and decided to was time to leave. He grabbed his bag and walked out of there to go back to his dorm. As he was closing the door he was greeted by Konekmaru and Shima.

"Hey Bon, so this is where you been hiding out," Shima says deviously.

"GUYS! Uh, what's wrong," Ryuji asks his companions.

"You did not come back to the dorm so we went out to look for you," Konekmaru says.

"As well we have a mission."

"A mission? What is it," Bon asked surprised. He needed to get his mind off of things, he was still nervous from Yukio's outburst.

"Were are about to go slay a demon in the forest." Shima says bluntly.

"Alright let's go get some supplies," Ryuji says calmly taking over as leader for the group.

"Yes Bon," Konekmaru says.

"BON," Rin shouts as he busts into the bedroom. Yukio follows in behind closely as he spies the room to be empty of other occupants. Rin sits at the neat desk and reads the note of doing his homework and that maybe he should find a new tutor.

"Rin, he is on a mission so you have to wait until he gets back," Yukio informs him.

"Can't I go with him," Rin asks pleading with his eyes.

"They already left and you have to go to your check up again." Yukio says.

"Fine," Rin mutters as he gets up and gets ready to go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys like this chapter! Please Leave Reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Days go by that it seems that Rin and Bon just can't seem to meet up. Bon keeps doing more and more missions while Rin is stuck at home with Yukio tutoring him. Bon groans as he finally had a day off and was lounging in his dorm room, before deciding he had some business to take care of.

* * *

><p>"Rin, Bon is back if you want to see him," Yukio informs him.<p>

Rin look up from his mess of a study session and immediately jump up as papers scatter that were covered in scribbles and chicken scratch. He runs for the door and slams it shut as he ignores Yukio before finding out where Bon is.

"He's probably at his dorm." Yukio yells as Rin ran towards Bon's dorm area. Rin scurries out of their enormously empty place they call a dorm as he heads for the fancier new ones in search of Bon. He rushed passed the other students, oblivious of their angry complaints of his shoving and pushing them down to the ground. He just wanted to hear his voice even if it was a stern one.

"Rin," Shima says as he looked over at Rin.

"Shima! Hey, where's Ryuji," Rin asks excitedly knowing that Bon's close friend must know.

"He's in the bathroom, why?" Shima asked confused.

Rin realized it was strange to just ask for him, it wasn't like they were dating or anything. NOT like he wanted that. Realizing he was lost in thought, he told Shima, "I can't study on my own that well; I wanted to see if he could spare some time to help me just for a bit."

"Oh yeah come this way," Shima said leading him to the bathrooms as Rin follows the pink haired monk into the boys' restrooms and Shima goes to the third stall to the right and knocks.

"Occupied!"

"Bo—n~! Rin wants to ask you something," Shima says as he leans back on his heels.

Bon thinks excitedly but then calms down and shouts, "I'm kind of occupied at the moment."

"Well he can wait for you here then. Konekomaru and I have plans," Shima says.

Rin and Ryuji both shouted, "SHIMA WAIT!"

Shima ignored them both and just walked out as Rin stands like an idiot contemplating if he should just wait outside or stay in the restroom. Bon on the other hand was scared out of his mind and just decided to sit on the toilet attempting to fake constipation. "Bon, come out we need to talk." Rin says.

"Uhh… can't you realize that I'm on the toilet?" Bon said.

"Ryuji please, I need to speak with you," Rin replies as he knocks harder on the restroom stall's door.

Bon was conflicted he sighed before he wrapped the toilet paper around his waist to clean up and proceeded to get out of the stall.  
>Bon went to wash his hands and as he was drying them with paper towels, Rin grabbed him by the collar, dragging him out of the restrooms and decided that he wanted to talk in Ryuji's dorm. Without even bothering to ask if it was okay, Rin walked down the hall and opened Bon's door and released his collar as he sat on the bed.<p>

"What is it that you want?" Bon asks as he leans against the door staring at Rin.

"I just..," Rin fumbles with his words and just sighs. He looks away then back up at Bon and says, "I'm confused about my feelings is all."

"Rin…."Bon started.

"No let me finish." Rin says. Rin breathes in and out deeply before he lets out all his emotions. "I… I think I like you Bon…," Rin mutters softly blushing as he stares at his feet.

"I like you too Rin; but, your brother," Bon says blushing.

"He always worries for me! Hell! I use to always have to save his ass when we were kids and now he feels he has to do the same for me," Rin rants as he throws his arms up exasperated. He calms down and smiles softly at Bon.

"So… you like me; or do you like like me," Rin asks smiling coyly.

Bon felt a blush rising fast replying, "Of course I like you. You're like mold and you have grown on me."

"Aren't you supposed to get rid of mold though," the son of Satan asks as he gets up from the bed and steps towards Ryuji with a confused look on his face.

"What mold?" Bon asked as his thoughts seem to slip away as his eyes follow Rin's every movement.

"You just said I was like mold," Rin mutters, frowning a bit.

"I did?" Bon says wondering where in the hell did he get that pick up line from.

Rin sighs and hugs Bon tightly as he nuzzles into his chest deeply. "It doesn't matter, I still like you all the same," Rin replies softly, waiting to see if he will reject or accept this hug.

"That feels good Rin," Bon says smiling.

Rin looks up from Bon's chest and kisses his neck, asking, "Is this okay?"

"Yeah of course," Bon says as he lifted his hands and slipped it inside of Rin's pants. "Yeah if only this is okay."

Rin blushes furiously and whispers, "Isn't this a bit quick?"

"Not if we both want it." Bon says. Bon slips his hands in deeper and first went to grab Rin's ass. Rin let out a soft moan and clenches his hands tight on Bon's shirt. Rin groaned as he felt himself grow hard he ached for his touch he grinded against Bon. Bon grabbed Rin's cheeks harder and carried him to the bed. Rin wrapped his legs around his waist as Bon started to dry hump Rin, groaning as his member grows harder.

Rin grew a bit bold as he went down and grabbed ahold of Bon's member. Bon growls as Rin starts to rub it up and down, stroking it as it starts to precum. Bon pushed Rin down onto the dress as he pushed away Rin's uniform as he climbed on top of him. Rin groans softly as his shirt is pulled off and Bon notices that the tail is wrapped around Rin's soft abs. Bon reached for the tail touching it slightly. Rin gasped and tried to remove his tail but Bon had it in a vice grip.

"St~op! It's sensitive dammit," Rin groans loudly trying to tug his tail away from Bon's tight grip.

"But look," Bon starts as he strokes in gently causing Rin to moan. "It feels good doesn't it?" He continued to stroke the tail gently as Rin's moans started to escalate with each stroke. Bon slides down Rin's pants and pulls out the cute blue flamed demon's member. Bon carefully kept both strokes evenly as he continued to stroke both the tail and the member in his hand. Rin arched his back in ecstasy as he moans loudly begging to reach his climax.

"I'm so close." Rin moaned. Bon reaches over to the dresser and opens it to find a spare bottle of Shima's lube. Bon covers his fingers in the substance as he pulls Rin up by his thighs and flips him over. Rin lies down on the bed and his legs were spread apart so Ryuji could slide his fingers in the entrance.

"I'll be gentle Rin, don't worry," as Bon slicked up his fingers before pushing a single digit inside of Rin, curling and uncurling his finger.  
>Rin gasps and bites his lower lip trying to not let even one moan escape.<p>

"Oi bon! Rin! You in there?" Shima asked bamming on Bon's door.

They both freak as the door handle starts to jiggle, Bon pulls out of Rin's ass quickly and wipes his fingers on the sheets while Rin is trying to find his shirt.

"Don't worry I got a spare," Konekomaru says as he starts to unlock the door. Bon quickly flings himself towards, the door. Hurry up he mouthed to Rin. Rin hurried to fine his clothes. Rin peeps over the bed and finds his shirt and pants and falls over and sneaks under the bed to get dressed.  
>Bon steps aside as the door opens and greets his roommates happily as they asked, "Hey Bon, what have you been up to?" "I was helping Rin study," Bon lies easily.<p>

"Oh well did he leave earlier? What a shame," Shima says as they all enter the room. Rin covers his mouth as he hides under the bed hoping they leave soon.

"Yeah, but why are you back so soon?" Rin asked.

"We~ll," Shima says nervously drawing the word out.

"Needless to say our plans were a bust," Konekomaru says.

"Oh I see, so why did you come for me?" Bon asked

"Cauuuse you can fix it! You're our wonderful Bon," Shima shouts excitedly as he grabs Bon's arms. He proceeds to drag him out with Konekomaru in tow worried that Shima is being too forward.

When they all finally left Rin rolls out from under the bed, count to ten, and then jumps up and runs out of the room, back to his dorm full of bliss.  
>Mephisto was around the corner as a dog, grinning mischievously, chased after Rin.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:I hope you guys like this chapter I am sorry it has been a long time but we have finished the next chapter so just need to converted and it will be here soon. Please leave reviews.**


End file.
